The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to a lamp assembly suited for attaching lamps to a motorcycle.
Motorcycles often include several sets of lights, or lamps, that serve to make the motorcycle more visible to other drivers as well as to signal the intention of the motorcycle's rider (e.g., turn signals). Often, lights are mounted near the front of the motorcycle so that they are visible to motorists and others in front of the motorcycle. In addition, lights are often mounted near the rear of the motorcycle so that the motorcyclist is clearly visible from behind.
Motorcycles generally include a head lamp and left and right turn signal lamps mounted near the front. In addition, some motorcycles include passing or fog lamps mounted near the front of the motorcycle. To provide the required support, the left and right turn signals as well as passing lamps are commonly mounted on a single mounting bracket. The bracket includes left and right portions that attach to the respective fork tubes and a central portion connecting the right and left portions.
The single mounting bracket assembly adequately supports the various lights. However, it is expensive to manufacture and the central portion that extends from one side of the motorcycle to the other side is visually unappealing. In addition, the wires needed to power the various lamps cannot easily be hidden using prior mounting bracket assemblies.